


“Don’t you get it?! He’s not coming back!”

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Post-Movie, i swear it gets happier i swea, oh yeah stone calls robotnik nicknames like ro, robotnik and stone are married, sonic calls tom dad and maddie mom, sonic is very skeptical, stone cries a lot, tom befriends stone, tom just wants stone to forget about robotnik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Robotnik gets sent to the mushroom planet, Stone questions what to do now. Yeah, he can finally go outside and enjoy life, something Robotnik barely let him do, but Robotnik was everything to Stone. He loved to watch Robotnik build his robots, he loved to see his beautiful face, taking care of him. Tom notices this and takes Stone in to his life, hoping to help him forget about Robotnik. Sonic doesn’t like this nor think Tom’s idea is gonna work.Basically this fanfic is: Disaster plays in Tom’s house
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone, Maddie Wachowski/Tom Wachowski, Sonic the Hedgehog & Maddie Wachowski & Tom Wachowski, Tom Wachowski & Agent Stone
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

“Yes!” Stone said, Robotnik was finally gone. He was finally free from Robotnik! He can finally go outside instead of staying inside, it felt so good. He thought of all the fun things he could do, he knew soon he would be assigned to someone or something else, but now he just felt so free. Then, it just hit him. “What now?” He thought, he stayed with Robotnik for years, he and Robotnik were more than just boss and assistant. He helped him in every way he could, as an assistant should. But it was much more than that. They **loved** each other... 

Stone fell to the ground. The person he loved is gone. All because of a stupid blue hedgehog. He couldn’t take it. Tears slowly came out of his eyes, Robotnik was really gone and there was nothing left of him. The only thing of Robotnik Stone had left was just pictures, there was no way they could communicate, that man was literally on another planet. He quickly got photos of Robotnik out, the only thing he focused on was him. His head started to hurt, not even his head could handle it. This attack kept happening until...

”Hey.. Are you okay?” Tom had noticed a man on the ground from a distance and tapped his shoulder. Seeing if he was okay, I mean it’s kinda his job.

Stone quickly fixed his face and turned around to face Tom, “Oh yeah! I’m fine...” Trying to keep a steady face, but Tom isn’t that stupid. He could easily tell he was crying.

”You can’t trick me, I can tell you were crying. Come on, get up.” Tom reached out his hand for Stone to take, he grabbed his hand and got up. “I’m pretty sure I recognize you, you worked with Robotnik, right?”

Stone didn’t expect a conversation, but hey at least this can pass the time, “Oh yeah I did, my name’s Aban Stone. But just call me Stone. Long-term assistant of Dr. Robotnik.” It took Stone a second to recognize Tom, “I think I know you... Tom Wachowski... right?”

”Yup! I’m an amazing cop. Robotnik’s finally gone, only knew him for a few days and yet he got on my nerves so easily! Pretty smart though to be honest. I just tell you’re tired of working with him, I guess that’s why you were crying. You were happy he was gone.”

”Well... Actually, that’s not it...” He sighed, “I was crying because... he’s gone and.. well.. my life was dedicated to him... and we were in love.. I mean, yeah I can finally go outside and feel the fresh air instead of staying inside all day with Ro because he could be a pain in the ass sometimes but... I just miss him, you know?” Stone was glad he was able to let that out.

“Yup, completely understand.” They slowly walked over to Tom’s house, “Hey, you got anywhere to stay right now? Normally I wouldn't help you but you seem nice.”

“Oh, well not really...” Stone rubbed the back of his neck, he could stay in Robotnik’s truck, but maybe not.

“You can stay with me for now! I’m pretty sure Maddie and Sonic wouldn’t mind-”

“S...Sonic..? You mean that rat and sent my husband to that fucking planet?!” 

“Please calm down, He’s not that bad. Just don’t get too close to him... and yeah I agree he is a rat.”

As Tom and Stone walked into the house, there was Maddie in the kitchen chilling out, then he noticed them, “Oh welcome home, Tom!” She kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Stone, “Oh hello, what’s your name?”

“Stone. Aban’s my first name but Stone is just fine. And yours?” 

“Maddie. As you can tell, Tom’s my husband.” She hugged Tom. 

“Oh yeah, Maddie. Stone here is gonna live with us for a while! Hope you don’t mind that, but I know you won’t!”

”Oh of course not, but where is he gonna sleep? Sonic already took the only spare room we have.”

Tom sighed, “I guess he’s gonna have to use the couch, sorry Stone.”

Stone laughed, “Oh it’s fine! It’s better than fainting on the floor because of an explosion then sleeping there!”

Tom and Maddie stared at Stone after what he said. Complete silence.

”So yeah, that’s one of reasons I have back problems. Funny story, huh?” 

“That doesn’t sound fun... Are you hurt in any way?” Maddie asked in concern.

”Maybe... but it’s most likely just small bruises, they all go away anyway,” Stone yawned, he was pretty tired. 

“I guess you should sleep now, you look pretty tired.”

Stone tried to waken himself, “Oh please! I’m able to not sleep for 4 days. I’ll be fine.”

Then, Tom forced Stone into bed. It was very stressful, but anything for a good nights rest, I guess. As Tom finally was able to put Stone to sleep, Sonic came in.

”Hey dad!! Hey mom!!” 

**Let the games of Sonic and Stone arguing begin tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stone has a nightmare, Sonic basically says: wtf, and Tom plans to take Stone out but we won’t see it until the next chapter.  
> That’s it. That’s the chapter.

_How useless can you be, Stone? You really fell for his tricks._

No. Not again. Not now. 

_Out of all of people you can trust, it’s a cop with his hedgehog son, thing? How stupid are you?_

Make it stop. Make it stop. They can be useful. Just leave me alone.

_He’s such a liar. Tom’s gonna betray you in the end. He’s gonna tell the government about you and shit you’ve done. Then, it’ll be Sayonara for you._

Shut up. Shut up. 

_Robotnik’s probably dead by now. Why? It’s all your fault, Aban. All your fucking fault. You stupid piece of-_

Stone launched up from his sleep, breath shaking, chest aching, crying. He looked at the nearest clock to see what the time was. 4:23 AM. _Did he really sleep for that long?_ He sat back onto the couch hoping someone would’ve heard him, trying to calm himself down. But it just kept getting worse. His vision got blurry, he didn’t know what to do. He cried for someone to come and help him.

Tom was in his bed with Maddie, suddenly now hearing noise from the living room. Questioning now why noise would be coming from there, he forgot Stone was there. He slowly woke up, “What’s that noise?” Maddie had also kinda woke up from the noise, but stayed in bed to ignore it. She knew Tom would take care of it. 

He walked down to the living to see what was happening. “Stone?..” Then he saw Stone. He just there, just sobbing his heart out. Tom immediately ran to him in panic. “Stone?! Stone, are you okay?!”

Stone turned to look up at Tom, he was still shaking from the fear. Why is he here again? His memory was flying out even though it all happened yesterday. He hoped Tom would help him. He needed it. 

He tried to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth. This made Tom worry more, normally he wouldn’t help him but now he knew Stone needed it. 

“Do... Do you want a hug..?” Tom spread his arms out hoping this was one of the ways he could help, “And, do you wanna talk about it. I mean, you don’t have to of course but I- Look I’m very bad at helping people and-“

“Dad... What’s that noise..” Sonic came walking down to the living room, obviously tired. 

Tom walked over to Sonic, picking him up, “It’s nothing, Sonic. Just go back to sleep please.” 

“I mean, I know I heard something-“

”Just go back.” Tom walked Sonic back to his bed, “Look, dad needs to do something right now. You just sleep.”

“You better tell me about it in the morning.”

”I won’t.”

Since Sonic fell asleep and walked back over to Stone, whom over the time has calmed down. “Sorry for leaving you..”

”N-No.. It’s fine. I’m used to it.” Hearing that come out of Stone’s mouth confused Tom. He’s used to it? The fuck does that mean? Did Robotnik not care about him or anything? That’s impossible, well unless their relationship was toxic but- Tom get back on track.

”What do you mean you’re used to it? Did you tell anyone about your problems?” Tom hoped to get a positive response out of Stone.

”I mean, no one really cared for me... Expect for Ro. He always listened to me..” Stone sighed. He can’t believe this. He’s actually talking to someone, other than Robotnik, about his problems. What a surprise.

”Hm.” Tom looked at the clock. 4:30 AM. “Look, I’m tired. My brain is telling me this is only thing I can do at this point so... Do you want a hug?...” 

Stone did want a hug. But there was one problem. 

He only hugs Robotnik. Stone would only feel comfortable with hugging Robotnik. 

“This seems weird but.. I only feel comfortable hugging Robotnik.. Thanks for the thought, though.” Stone had to feel a little happy though. Tom did try to help him and he has to respect that.

“Well, okay. Just, don’t try to do anything weird while I go back to sleep.”

”And why would you say that?”

”I’ve seen you do weird shit.” Tom walked up back to bed and went back into sleep. 

Stone sat there. Unable to go back to sleep. He could go for a walk, but it’s 4:32 in the morning... Well, He has to do something doesn’t he?

He grabbed his coat, which was some reason taken off of him? Did Tom do that? Stone asked himself. He opened the door and walked outside. The air was nice, the sky was dark. What a beautiful dawn, huh? Stone walked down the sidewalk, the moon shined brightly in the sky. So calming. 

_‘It’d be so funny if Tom were to take me out on this beautiful day’_ Thought Stone, it would be a nice day to go outside. It should be sunny when the sun comes out anyway.

He got to the park. The memories came back. This was where he and Robotnik hanged out sometimes on their free time. He could remember those times like they were yesterday. They made feel better. 

Well, until he remembered something that happened on the day Robotnik left.

_Robotnik put his coat on while he walked to his ship. “Now Stone, you better not do anything stupid while I’m gone. I just wonder, what do you do when I’m gone anyway?”_

_Stone laughed, he knew exactly what he’d do when Robotnik leaves, “Well Ivo, I always wait for you to come back, of course.”_

Man, has he when waiting for a while now.

* * *

Tom woke up, he’d planned that he would take Stone out to do something fun to help him get Robotnik off his mind. The thing was, he didn’t know what Stone actually liked. First time for everything I guess. Today’s gonna be fun. Hopefully there was nothing to worry about in town today.

While Tom was planning, Sonic had gone for morning “jog”. By jog, I mean he runs around the town as quickly as possible while almost greeting everyone in town. Took him only 2 days to perfect it. People had gotten used to him in town, it seems weird to be greeted by an alien hedgehog but they’ve gotten used to him.

“Where the hell is Stone?!” Tom thought Stone would have gotten home by now. He looked everywhere in the house. He was nowhere to be seen. “That man has been gone for a while?! The hell did he even go to?” 

Sonic walked into the house after his jog, that’s when he remembered. He did see Stone on his small trip, but his dumbass forgot where he did see him. But all Tom needed to know is that he was outside, “Hey, Dad. I actually saw Stone.. somewhere.”

”Somewhere? So he’s outside right?” Tom was glad Stone was alright, that man better not have done some scary stuff. Tom was definitely gonna kill him.

”I mean yeah, he has to be somewhere outside, I did see him. He was just there... looking at the sky I think... I don’t really remember... I was going too fast.”

Tom sighed, he needed to find him. “Well, thanks Sonic. At least I know he’s outside... Hopefully okay..” Tom got up as he walked to the door, “Sonic, you stay here with Maddie, I gonna go find Stone.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Stone’s support robot, Cosmo and Tom tries to be productive with Stone.

Tom walked outside. Why did Sonic even go outside? He could’ve got caught! Oh well, he’s probably too fast for them anyway I guess. The main focus right now is Stone, you have to find him, Tom. He walked on the sidewalk, hoping someone for than Sonic knew where Stone was. 

While Tom was trying to find Stone. He was actually chilling out where Robotnik’s truck was. The truck was still there, the machines, everything. Well, expect Robotnik. He talked to the Badniks, “Let me guess, you guys miss Robotnik? You’re not the only ones...” He patted one of their heads. Robotnik had made a robot for him specifically, their name was Cosmo. They were always there for Stone. “Surprised you’re still here, Cosmo.”

”Of course I’m still here, Aban. We’re surprised you even came back to the truck.” Cosmo flew into Stone’s lap. 

“I can understand that.” Then an idea popped into Stone’s mind, “Hey, I bet I can take all the Badniks and Cosmo with me! Tom will not mind it... At least not a lot-“

Cosmo interrupted Stone, “Wait a minute, Aban. Tom? Like as in Tom Wachowski?” 

Shit. “Uh... Yeah..? He’s nice, I don’t really know why Robotnik hated him so much. I mean yeah, he tried to stop him from getting Sonic but... They’re like family. A weird one, yeah. But it’s kinda cute to see how much Tom cares about an alien hedgehog.” You see here, Stone doesn’t know about how they beat the shit out of each other. Robotnik never told him about that, for some reason. Guess he was too busy or something.

”Tom actually punched him in the face... multiple times. But I guess we don’t talk about it.” 

“... He punched him in the face?” Stone was shocked. He didn’t know this until now. “Well.... I guess Ro should’ve seen it coming anyway. He didn’t expect to see nothing come out of Tom.”

”That makes sense. Well, I guess we should go home. You guys are gonna join me to Tom’s home, right? I don’t wanna be alone.” He picked up Cosmo.

”I think only I can come, Aban. But you can still visit the Badniks.” Cosmo hugged the agent. 

“You’re right. I’m sure Tom is going crazy over me being gone or something. I didn’t tell him I was going outside anyway so I hope he doesn’t get mad at me.” Stone got up and walked out of the truck. He decided to go back to Tom’s house. 

Well, until Tom saw him again. 

“Stone?! You idiot where were you?! You scared the shit out of me!” Tom grabbed Stone by the shoulders, “Also, who’s this? They look nice. But it better not be one of Robotnik’s crazy robots that can kills us.”

Stone laughed, “It’s not. It’s my support robot, Cosmo. They help me when I need it. Ro made them for me! I love them. They’re like a son to me.” He patted Cosmo’s head.

“Well, at least I found you. I was wondering where you were.” Tom let go of Stone, “Thank god Sonic knew you were out here.” 

“Yeah, sorry for scaring you. I should go back home now-“ 

Tom interrupted Stone, “I was actually planning that we could go into town and have some fun together. As a way for you to cope. I’m trying my best.” 

“Oh, that could be fun! I have the time. Can we take Cosmo with us?” Stone hoped Tom would say yes. 

“Hm. Of course, if you need them. Take them. I honestly don’t mind, unless they try to kill us. I can tell none of us what that.” Tom laughed, “Well, should we get going? I don’t have a lot planned, but I hope we can do things I planned on doing today.” He had a list on him about things he wanted to do. It only had one thing on it. Now think about the amount of he was thinking, I’ll let that be up to you.

”I mean, I guess I can consider myself ready so, yeah. Let’s go.” Stone then remembered something, “But... If Cosmo’s here in my arms and people see him, they’ll probably be suspicious and you can tell how that would turn out. The government told me not to bring Robotnik’s machines around with me.” He rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Okay then. We have to run back home. I have a back pack you can use to hide Cosmo in there, but for now take off your jacket and put them in there.” Tom grabbed Cosmo while Stone took his coat off. He covered Cosmo in his coat and wrapped him not to look so suspicious.

“They’re wrapped. Come on, quickly please.” Stone grabbed Tom’s hand as they quickly went back to his house. They walked into the house, and quickly looked for a book bag. 

“Let me ask Maddie if she has any bags.” Tom yelled out, “Maddie! We need a bag, big enough to fit a mini robot!”

”Are you serious, Tom? How will Maddie react when she finds out I have a-“ Before Stone could finish his sentence. Maddie comes into the living room with a bag, looking like it can fit Cosmo in it. “Oh... Well, I guess no questions need to asked... huh, Maddie?”

Maddie gave the bag to Tom, as looking back to Stone, ”Oh no, I’m very confused. I just don’t wanna know, nor be a part of whatever weird thing you two are gonna do now. Remember what happened last time you did something like this, Tom.”

Tom gave Stone the bag as he put Cosmo in it, “Now Cosmo, try not to make a lot of noise. I don’t wanna go to jail for bringing Robotnik’s machines outside.” Stone put ‘his’ coat back on, “This isn’t even mine.”

This gave Tom a second to realize, “Wait. That coat isn’t yours- Ohhhhh. It’s Robotnik’s. Isn’t it?” How didn’t he realize that? “Well, we’re going out! Just a nice day, with nice people, and nice weather. Nothing can stop us now!” He grabbed Stone’s arm as they ran out the door. Why Tom, we’re just getting started. “I guess we should go into town to see what we can do.”

Stone looked around. He hadn’t been outside in forever. He would normally stay inside with the Doctor, it felt good to be out. But, now he didn’t know what to do, he finally gets to have more fun other than staying inside. “There’s one problem about going outside on such a wonderful day-“

Tom exactly knew what Stone was about to say, “Let me guess, Robotnik doesn’t let you outside?” 

Stone’s body shook, “I mean, he lets me outside! ... Sometimes.. That’s mostly because I don’t know what to do. And I don’t have any thought of what to do, I don’t wanna ruin this day because I know you planned this for me!” 

Tom smiled, he knew exactly know to fix this, “I may have no idea what you like but I know one thing. We’re gonna have fun! And no one’s expect us can mess it up!” 

“You’re so not supportive. But I’ll take it, it did make me feel a little better.” 

“That’s good enough. Just follow me.”

Tom and Stone went on a fun adventure of a crazy afternoon. All driven by Tom and his crazy brain. Now let’s go on a roll call of what had happened that afternoon, they both had went to the bar, go on a shopping spread, and overall the both of them have had a bunch of fun. Probably one of the best times Stone had ever had since Robotnik left, and also Tom’s best times of his life. And then they came back to the house...

“Well, that was fun. We should do this more! I’m gonna go to sleep.” Tom got up and walked into his room. On his bed were Maddie and Sonic.

“Oh welcome back, Tom!” Maddie got up and hugged him, “I bet you had the time of your life. I can tell from the smile on your face.” 

“Yeah, hehe... Okay, can we stay quiet for a second I need to tell you two something..”

”Of course, Tom.” After Maddie said that, Sonic followed with, “I’m good at keeping secrets!”

”Good. Okay... The only reason I’m keeping Stone busy like this is because we need him to forget about Robotnik. He’s most likely gonna die there anyway. He’s not coming back for anyone. Not me, not Stone, not Sonic. He’s probably dead by now.” But these words that came out of Tom’s mouth may just ruin something.

“Uh, Tom?... You may wanna look behind you..” Maddie pointed to who was behind Tom. None other than Stone.

”What the fuck, Tom?!”


End file.
